


My Love

by phansuniteinluv



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phansuniteinluv/pseuds/phansuniteinluv
Summary: After Phil proposes to Dan, it's finally come time to tell the family.  Luckily for the two boys, both families had decided to spend Christmas as one, now knowing Dan and Phil were together.  Excitement and butterflies were all they could feel as they told the good news.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 35





	My Love

Dan rolled over on the air mattress left on the floor of Phil’s old bedroom, one he was currently sharing with the boy. The Lester’s had discarded of the bed that had previously been in the room, as it was old and several of the slats were broken. Overall, unfit for guests to stay in.

“Phil?”

Dan tried his best to slowly wake him up, cuddling closer to him and leaving soft kisses from his lips down to his jaw.

“Phil, come on wake up.”

He was whispering, but his body was practically buzzing with excitement. The two had arrived late last night and went straight to bed, leaving them no time to tell Phil’s family the good news.

Slowly, but surely, Phil started to blink his eyes open, trying to get used to the bright sunlight shining in through the windows. 

“Dan?”

He rolled over, coming face to face with the boy who was clinging tightly to his side.

“Good morning!”

Phil giggled, seeing Dan’s eyes light with excitement.

“We’re going to tell them today, right?”

Dan practically waved his left hand in front of Phil’s face, making sure he would definitely know what he was talking about.

“Yes, Dan. We’re going to tell them. Oh, and you went to bed before me, so you didn’t find out.”

A look of confusion crossed the younger boy’s face.

“What are you talking about? Did something happen?”

Phil nodded, with a big smile on his face.

“Nothing bad. My mum told me that your mum wanted your family to come over to celebrate Christmas together! So that means that both of our families will be here today!”

Dan’s face lit up again, now more excited than ever, though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

Phil rolled over even more and placed a kiss onto Dan’s lips. Savoring the softness of his lips and slowly running his hand up the boy’s body, earning a shiver in return.

“Phil… “

He pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed, feeling the ghost of Dan’s lips on his.

“Yea?”

“Not right now, ok?”

“Ok, love.”

Dan smiled, giving Phil one more soft kiss before getting up and out of bed. He didn’t want to, but he knew that lying in bed all day wouldn’t get anything done. 

Phil watched as Dan got out of bed, admiring his slim body, as he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

“I love you, Dan.”

He turned to look at Phil who was still lying on the mattress, looking similar to Rose, ready to be painted by her lover. He had to stifle his laugh at the thought.

“I love you too. Are you getting up?”

Phil nodded, slowly yawning and getting off of the mattress. He too was only wearing a pair of boxers, and the glasses he had found next to him on the floor, now able to see.

Dan smiled, moving his eyes up and down Phil’s body. Phil was even hotter with bed head, he decided. The older boy walked over to Dan and gave him a soft hug, knowing not to do anything else.

“Hi.”

Dan looked into Phil’s eyes, now crosseyed from resting their foreheads together.

“Hi.”

With a shy giggle, Dan kissed Phil once more before pushing him away and telling him to get dressed.

-

It had been a few hours since the two boys had awoken. They were now sat in the Lester’s living room, hiding their left hands, hoping to be able to surprise their families when the time was right. Both Dan and Phil had had to hide away for a bit, not wanting to reveal their secret just yet.

Of course, Dan’s mum knew that they would be getting engaged at some point. In fact, Phil had asked if she would be ok with them getting married, just over the summer, after Dan had come out. He had wanted to do it sooner, but he definitely wasn’t going to out his boyfriend, so he had waited patiently. That’s the only reason he hadn’t proposed before their trip to Japan. He had wanted to make sure it would be ok with Mrs. Howell. And he was so glad it was.

“Phil, I’m nervous.”

Dan leaned over and whispered into Phil’s ear.

“Why, Bear? There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

The boy fidgeted anxiously, awaiting his family’s arrival. Not only was this the first Christmas holiday he was spending with them after he was out, but this was also the first time they had all spent the holidays with the Lester’s. He was sure it would be fine, but it was still making him anxious.

“I know, I’m sorry. I guess this is just different… that’s all.”

Phil squeezed Dan’s hand, as reassuring as he could, before smiling and whispering back a response.

“Don’t apologize, I understand.”

They only had to wait another ten minutes before Dan’s family arrived. His mum had come in first, followed by his dad and younger brother, Adrian. Kathryn had been the one to greet them, giving everyone a hug and inviting them into the living room, where both Dan and Phil were sat, waiting for them.

“Daniel!”

His mum quickly ran over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss before moving on and doing the same to Phil. A blush quickly rose on both of their faces as they greeted the rest of the family.

Once everyone had settled down, a small conversation had started about Christmas plans.

“I’ve made sure that half of the food I make is vegan. I’ve never actually made anything vegan, but I have briefly tried these recipes so I think you all will like them a lot…”

Kathryn droned on about dinner plans, making Phil want nothing more but to change the subject. Not because he didn’t like food, but because he wanted to tell them his and Dan’s news.

It took only one more minute of random conversation for Phil to finally speak up.

“Guys, we actually have some news.”

Everybody shifted their attention to the two boys, still smiling, but now looking curious between them, not knowing what was going to be said.

“Which one of you is pregnant?”

Dan’s mum jokingly remarked, making everyone in the room chuckle.

“No, no… not kids… yet anyway.”

Phil interjected Dan’s almost embarrassed rambling with a short laugh.

“Though we are getting married!”

The younger of the two lifted up his left hand, a huge smile on his face. Phil looked over proudly and gave Dan a small kiss on the cheek.

There was a short silence in the room, both mothers too excited to say anything, before all that could be heard was excited and celebratory claps.

Kath was the first to get up and hug the two boys, whispering into Dan’s ear as she hugged him.

“I’m really happy for you two. And thank you, Dan. Genuinely. I’ve never seen Phil as happy as he is.”

The boy smiled widely, squeezing her tighter before letting go and letting her hug her own son.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lester. I’m overjoyed, honestly.”

Soon after, Dan’s mum was also up and squeezing the two boys, already asking about wedding plans and if they when they planned to have children. It didn’t take long for the rest of the two families to be up and congratulating the boys. 

It was a really nice feeling. Having everybody in the room be so happy. It felt like the room was buzzing, and that was a beautiful and content feeling.

“In all honesty,”

Dan started speaking, the attention in the room shifting back to him.

“I wouldn’t be here without Phil. And he knows that. So I think it’s only right to express my love for him, and how thankful I am for him. And I want you all to know that. I feel incredibly fortunate to have him in my life. I love you, Phil.”

Tears had formed in both boys’ eyes as they leaned in close to one another.

“I love you too, Dan”

Phil whispered into his fiance’s ear, not needing the rest of the room to hear.

“And I’m _so_ happy you found me. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Ok you two lovebirds, get a room!”

Mr. Howell joked in the boys’ direction, ending his sentence with a small laugh, happy to see his son finally content. He hadn’t been sure that Dan would ever be in love. Of course, he hadn’t known about him and Phil at that point, so everything was different now. Everything made sense. And that was wonderful. He wished Dan would’ve felt safer to talk about his sexuality before, but at least he was out now. And happy, soon to be married even.

-

It had quickly gotten late. The families had chatted for a long while. Excited chatter about Dan and Phil’s engagement, and other talks about Christmas plans. Though now it was long past sunset and everybody had started to settle down, getting ready for sleep.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?”

The two had snuck back up into Phil’s old bedroom, now lying on the mattress together, waiting to fall asleep.

“You awake?”

“Ya, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I can’t sleep, though.”

Dan turned, facing Phil in the dark room. He gave him a soft kiss before curling up, lying his head on the elder’s chest.

“Just try and relax ok.”

“Ok… I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Bear.”

Dan hummed into Phil’s chest, letting the soft movements of his breathing finally lull him into sleep…


End file.
